


The Next Holders

by Many_Fandoms_United



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Many_Fandoms_United/pseuds/Many_Fandoms_United
Summary: After Marri and Adrien give up being Ladybug and Chat Noir they are into there 30's nowThey have 3 children Emma, Huego and Louis.Once Emma and Huego turn 15 they both get a rather strange gift from their parents. There old Miraculous. Now Emma is Chat Noir and Huego is Sir beetle! Now fighting together side by side as brother and sister! But when an old and new villain known as King bee arrives things get interesting!This story can also be found on Wattpad under the accountMany-Fandoms-United





	1. Chapter 1

_"Let me go!" Yelled Chat as she was flying through the sky. "Put me down! I can handle myself!" Sir beetle did as he was told. "Thank you brother but i don't trust your flying anymore" she said giving him a sly smirk. "Fine but i just saved your life! I saved you from King Bee didn't I!" "Save me? Please i can handle myself!" "You are my little sister Emma! It's my job to protect you!" "I'm Younger by 20 minuets!" She stumbled backwards when she was hit with a sudden force. "Please Emma! You are one of my only friends!" He was holding her as tight as he could, he was not going to lose her._

**How did it get to this?**

**Well lets start from the beginning!**

**To when They first got there powers!**

"Happy birthday!!!" Emma shot up out of bed at the sound. She moved her hair out of her face "Happy birthday Emma!" she looked down to see her little brother Louis Trying to pull her up. "Good morning!" she said as she stretched her arms out before he jumped onto the bed pushing her back down.

"Get off me" she said laughing and pushing him off. "Where is Huego? It's his birthday two!" Louis gave her a huge smile. "He has been up for an hour already. Mom wanted to talk to you guys!" She stood up and started to head into the living room with Louis right behind her. "Happy birthday sweet heart!" She was lifted up from behind.

"Thank you daddy!" she said trying to pull herself away from Adrien. "Daddy, Louis said Mom had to talk to me and Huego. Where is she?" Adrien let go of his daughter and gave a smile. "Well me and Mom want to talk to you guys. We can talk in a few minuets." She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sweetie!" Marri ran up to Emma and hugged her. "Happy birthday!" she gave Emma a kiss on the fore head before grabbing Adrien by the hand and pulling him into the next room. "Go you think they are ready? I mean R ember what happened when we first started?!" Marri gave Adrien a concerning look. He gave her a reassuring smile. "We can't just not tell them a huge part of our past! I mean come on M'Lady." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She smiled and pushed his head back. "Careful your Chat is showing." "But are You sure you want to give yours to Huego? I mean he is not a girl." She rolled her eyes. "Just because he will be they next so called ladybug doesn't mean he can't be a guy. Besides i think that Tikki would be better for Huego. She helped my break my shell and i think that is what he needs as well." Adrien smiled and agreed. "But Emma is not going to like smelling like cheese all the time."

Marri rolled her eyes before giving Adrien a kiss. "Hey Huego!" Emma said as she ran up to him as he was siting at the table with his nose in a book. "Hey Emma, Happy birthday!" he said as he put his book down and gave his sister a hug. In all honesty Emma and Huego were best friends. Emma had a group of friends but Huego on the other hand only had Emma.

Soon after Louis was brought to school Adrien and Marrinette grabbed the twins and pulled them into the living room. "Alright, Do you guys remember Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Emma Shot up "Of Course!!!! They are only like the number 1 super hero's ever!" Huego pulled Emma back down to her seat. "Yes they were awesome! But around the time that we were born they stopped." Huego added giving Emma a sly smile.

"Well...." Adrien said "What if i told you i was Chat Noir?" Emma and Huego gave each other a look of amazement. "No Dad, You are not Chat Noir. You have to be pulling my leg!" Emma said giving her father a look. "Well i'm not. I was Chat Noir." "Mom did you know this!!!" Emma said practically yelling. Marri laughed. "Of course i know! I was ladybug." this time instead of Emma that outburst was was Huego. "WHATTTTTT!!! YOU CANT BE!" Marri nodded and Emma looked like she was going to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien grabbed Marrinettes hand and held it tight. "We wanted to give you guys something." Adrien took out 2 black and red jewelry boxes. "Are those what i think they are!" Huego said practically falling out of his seat. Marri nodded and gave one to Emma. And Adrien gave one to Huego. Emma took the box and turned to her brother. "What is this?" "It's there miraculous." Emma looked at the box then back at her parents. "Open them!" Adrien Said holding Marrinettes hand tight. They looked at their mother who nodded. Emma was the first to open it. There was a flash of green then a small Black creature appeared. "Adrien!!!" Plagg yelled and flied over to Adrien giving him a hug. "Hey plagg! I missed you!" he said petting him on the head. "What did you call me out for?" Adrien pointed at Emma. "I didn't she did." Plagg turned to see Emma who was staring at plagg. "Is this who i think it is! Is this the little munchkin!" he said flying around Emma. "She got so much bigger! It's been about 13 years" (Marri and Adrien were Still LB and CN until the the twins were around 3 and Marri had just had Louis) Emma smiled and pat plagg on the head.

"I Suppose she will be the next Chat?" Plagg asked turning to Adrien he nodded. "Why not the Boy? he said flying and landing on Huego's sholder. Huego just smiled watched. "Well i think Tikki would be better for him." Marri added. "Your not wrong" Plagg said going back to Emma. "Open yours" Marri said to Huego with a smile. He hesitated when reaching for the top but then opened it with a bright red flash. "MARRI!!!" Tikki yelled directly flying to her. "Tikki i missed you so much!" She said cupping Tikki in her hands. "Why am i out? Is there a new ladybug!" She said with a smile. Tikki turned to see Huego staring at her with a large smile. "My little Cookie! Oh my look how big he has gotten! Is he the next ladybug?" Marri smiled and nodded. "I knew it!" She said flying over to Huego who was still just staring. "Well we can't call you Ladybug, How about sir beetle?" Huego nodded. Adrien stood up "Well don't you guys want to transform!" "How!" They both yelled in unison. "Put on the miraculous." Marri said. They did as told. "Now Emma Say claws out." Emma nodded "Plagg Claws out!!"

She transformed. First the mask appeared and her green eyes became entirely green. Then her dark black hair came out of her hair tie and a bright green streak appeared in her hair from her bangs. Cat ears appeared on her head and her clothes became black leather. She even got a Tail sort of belt like. The top part of her outfit's sleeves stopped fairly short however she got long gloves from finger tip to halfway up her higher arm. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. There were cat whiskers attached to her mask unlike her fathers old outfit. "Wow! This is Awesome! I even have claws!!!!" She was jumping around in the mirror and smiling. "You have whiskers!" Adrien said walking up behind her daughter. "I never had those!" Marri laughed at his comment. "Do i sense jealousy?" she said laughing.

"Your turn!" Emma said running over to Huego and pulling him to his feet. "Say spots on!" Marri said with the biggest smile staring at her son. "Mom are you sure..." He said looking at the earrings. " Don't doubt yourself! You are strong and brave just watch and see!" He smiled and nodded." Ok Tikki Spots on!" His hair became neater then it was and a mask appeared. There was now a red streak in his hair. There was a yo-yo at his hip and he had something Marrinette didn't He had wings. "Not Fair!" Emma wined looking at her brothers new form. "He gets to fly!" Marri sighed. "I didn't have them either!" "Now look who's jealous!" Adrien said blushing. She rolled her eyes "Do you want to sleep on the couch?!?!" He shook his head no before walking over to her and kissing her cheek. The took a step back and looked at there kids new forms. "We have done well." "Yes we have!"

Emma looked at her brother and he gave her a look back. "Try flying!" Emma said. Huego closed his eyes and started to flutter the wings he had on his back. To his surprise he got it right the first time. He was 3 feet of the ground then instantly flew back down. "This is so cool! Now try lifting me with you!" He laughed and then agreed "Alright fine!" he picked up his sister and started to fly up. He let go of her as soon as he got back to the ground. Adrien grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug. "Look at my little baby's! You guys are going to be awesome heroes!" Marri smiled and nodded. "Now go make your mark!" She yelled pushing her kids out the door. "Go have fun! Explore Paris!" The smiled and kissed there mom before running outside. The twins looked at one another and smiled "RACE YA!!!" Emma Yelled out before extending her baton and flying along with it. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" he yelled out after her as he started flying after her. Adrien pulled Marri by the waist. "I hope there ready!" Marri kissed him. "Me two..."


	3. Chapter 3

The air was running through there hair and the they flew around their beloved city of Paris. They stopped on the top Effie Tower. "Is this what Mom and Dad felt like?" He turned to face his sister. "If it is then i never want to stop!" They smiled and looked upon the ground. There was a crash and they gave each other a troublesome look. With out a word He picked her up and flew to the ground. "Look!" Emma pointed out to a car crash. "Help! Please" Emma and Huego ran over and helped pull a couple out of there burning car. Once the 2 were safe there was a young girl about there age recording them. They knew who she was. There cousin Piper she is Nino's and Alya's daughter. "Who are you guys?" she asked looking up to them with her big brown eyes. They gave one another a concerning look not knowing what to say. Emma gave a huge grin sort of like her father used to. "I'm the new Chat Noir" Emma said shakeing the Pipers hand. "And this is my brother he is the new ladybug!" he blushed at the name. "Call me Sir beetle!" "Awesome!" the girl said. To get the couple out Emma had to use her cataclysm. Her miraculous beeped and she gave a worried look to her brother. "We have to go bye now! Emma said as she ran to her brother who grabbed her and flew away. The girl stared in amazement. "They are so awesome!" she stopped recording and called her mom. "Mom guess what!"

Once they arrived home Marri was waiting outside. Due to there Father being a super famous Model and there mother a world famous fashion designer there house was pretty big. And had it's own area so no one saw them de-transform. "That wasn't to long. How was it?" Marri asked getting up and hugging her children. "We saved a couple from a car crash!" Emma yelled out not being able to control her excitement. "Umm Marri!" Adrien yelled from the other room. "Come see this!" the three of them ran over to the T.V. "I'm The new Chat Noir and this is my brother the new ladybug!" "Call me sir beetle!" The video on the t.v. ended and Adrien turned to his kids. "Already you guys are trending! it hasn't even been an hour!" Marri looked at her phone. "Omg Adrien the ladyblog is back! and look who set it up!" Adrien looked at Marrienette's phone. "Wow, Piper works faster then her mom." Huego smiled. "She is the one we were talking to in the video."

"Of course she was" Adrien said laughing. "She really is like her mom isn't she?" Marri said shaking her head. "Yep" Emma gave them a confused look. "What do you mean?" Huego was confused to. Plagg flew in front of Emma. "Well Alya growing up was obsessed with ladybug." Tikki got up from Huego's solder and flew next to Plagg. "Yea, She was determined to find out who ladybug was." Emma shot her mom a look. "Dose she know?" Marri nodded. "Well that was my fault sort of" Adrien said blushing. "How?" asked Huego. "Well... Your dad used to visit me every once and awhile as Chat at night and one day he showed up and Alya was over." "Ohh geez..." Adrien said covering his face. "Well he called me princess and kissed me. Alya started yelling because he was with ladybug and i was with Adrien she thought we were cheating" "Dad!!" Emma said trying to contain her laughter. "Hey i didn't know she was there!" "So ya that's when we had to tell her. She still ran her blog up until we stopped." "I honestly thought i was going to die that night." Adrien said. "I still have the nightmares" he said with a slight shiver. Everyone laughed even Plagg.


End file.
